Would History Repeat?
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: AU: FEM!HARRY: What if Lilly and James Potter had a daughter? What if Sirius black had a son? What if Severus Snape also had a son? Against all odds these three children wind up in America, and history tends to repeat.
1. Chapter 1: Bio'sPlease dont kill me!

_**summery: what if Lilly and James had an daughter named Lilith Harriet Potter? **_

_**what if Sirius had an son named James Sirius Black? **_

_**what if Snape had an son named Salazar Severus Snape?**_

_**What if they all went to school together in America?**_

* * *

**cast:**

**Lily Harriet Potter**

**born: july 31st 1980**

**history:**

** Lilith or lily's parents died when she was one years old. Her godfather Sirius Orion Black was thrown into Askaban and Albus Dumbeldore put Lily with her mothers sister, Petunia Dursley. **

**The Dursley's then proceeded to vacation in America where they left Lily at a Orphanage. unknowingly a magical one. Years latter Lily was invited to Salem school of witch craft and wizardry and meet her friend; Jade Knight, who happened to have an adoptive brother named James Black **

**Upon meeting James and his three friends; Matt, jason, and petter or pette as he preferred. She didn't like him as he came off big headed and mean. Latter her dislike was strengthened when he picked on another boy; Salazar and then pranked him. **

**In their Fifth year, which would be Third year for Hogwarts, Lily became better friends with Salazar making James furious, leading to an disastrous prank that almost got Salazar killed. In there seventh year, Fifth for Hogwarts, They finally hooked up and married on Valentine's Day. **

**Latter Lily fell pregnant and nine months and four weeks latter she gave birth to triplets. **

**Unfortunately their happiness wasn't to last and in their Eighth and final year, over Christmas break their friend Pette, who had been an death eater, gave there location up to voldemort after becoming there secret keeper. Unlike her parents, James was stunned by Petter who had occupied the Dark Lord and Lily who was protecting the children was bound an made to watch as he hit them with the killing curse. **

L**ike when it hit Lily it rebounded back at the Dark Lord who upon being in the same situation before; had tried to apperated away, but not before getting hit with part of the backlash; making him week from using so much power and being parshelly hit with backlash killing curse. **

**Pette was also quick and transformed into his animagus form of an Ferret, and scurried away. **

**Matt arrived seconds latter and released James and they then released Lily and Lily ran to the triplets, who were all passed out. They all had the same lightening bolt scar as Lily. **

**soon after they where transferred to Hogwarts to be safe...and this is where the story begins.**

* * *

**James Sirius Black**

**Birth: January 21st 1980**

**history: **

**James Black was the son of Sirius Orion Black and his wife Sarah Ruby Potter, A distant cousin of James'. ( James' great great great grandfathers brothers descendent's). after Sirius went to Azkaban. Sarah moved to America and was killed in an car accident when James was two and James went to an adoptive family the Knights. he had a Sister who was two months younger then him; Jade. After Five years his father became violent towards their mother and was drunk repetitively. **

**Years latter he and Jade were accepted at Salem and James fell in love with an beautiful red head; Lily Potter, who until there Seventh year wouldn't give him the time of day. During there Seventh year they Married and also had triplets in November of the same year; the 23rd **

**On November Tenth his sister Jade Theressa Knight died from a death eaters raid. and over Christmas break one of his best friends, Pete betrayed him and Lily to the Dark Lord almost getting them killed. **

**In school James fallowed his fathers foot steps and began the Marauders with him an his three best friends. They studied to become a animagus and there determination was heightened when their friend Jason Hart was bitten by an werewolf after going into the black forest on an full moon in there Third year.**

**James' animagus form is an black stallion and his nickname is Prongs, As they couldn't think of nothing original except midnight and James said it was too girlie.**

* * *

**Salazar Severus Snape**

**Birth: April 15th 1980**

**history:**

** Born to Severus Snape and his wife Bianca serenity Black, who was Sirius' ravenclaw Twin sister. Salazar looks just like his father except he doesn't have greasy hair and his eyes aren't black but ocean blue, a very dark ocean blue. **

**he was nicknamed sniffules by the new Marauders after he called Lily an mudblood on the train, even though Lily never took it literally and tried to befriend the mislead boy. After he moved to America with his divorced mother he was left with his mother cousins, Markus black, who was as pureblood as you get. (Markus is there second or third cousin)**

* * *

**Jason Lee Hart**

**Birth: June 22nd 1980**

**History:**

** Jason Hart was born to Diana hart and Jack hart. He is the studious type that has a shy nature. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. (Unlike James who has shockingly, the Potter unrully hair, but as his mothers was brown so is his but ab dark brown, and ocean blue eyes only lighter then Salazar.) **

**Anyway in Jason's Third year he went into the Black Forest to get away from everyone and was attacked and bitten by an werewolf. His friends knowing about this became a animagus in record time and by his second transformation he was accompanied by an ferret, stallion, and raven **

**Jasons marauder nickname is Lycan or Lyc for short. **

* * *

**Mathew James Gray**

**Birth: May 13th 1980**

**History:**

** Mathew or Matt was James first best friend. He is very outgoing and an trickster, he also helped with making the marauders and came up with James' nickname. Matt has shoulder length wavy black hair and gray eyes. His animagus form is an raven and his nickname is light -wing or wings for short. **

**His home life ain't great. he has an younger sister and brother, Serenity and Seth who are twins. His family is an common Dark family and he is like Sirius in the since that he is the black sheep.**

* * *

**Petter Markus Larson **

**Birth: March 2nd 1980**

**History: **

**Pette was always the odd ball of the school and after an day or two James and them took Pette under their wing. He became the fourth marauder. Petter is chubby and short and has red hair and brown eyes. his form is an red/brown ferret. His nickname is faeryfoot. **

**In his sixth year he became an Death Eater and in his seventh he betrayed Lily and James Black to Voldemort and latter fled in his ferret form.**

* * *

**Diana Selene Moonstar**

**Birth: June 30th 1920**

**History:**

** Diana Moonstar is the Headmistress of Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**she has black hair that is kept in a tight bun on each side of her head. She has silver eyes. **

* * *

**Professor Bia Andromeda Wrong**

**Birth: December 11th 1945**

**History:**

** Bia Wrong is the DADA Professor and the Weapons Teacher. She has Strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. **

* * *

**Professor Cecilia June Larson**

**Birth: November 24th 1958**

**History:**

** Cecilia Larson is Petter's Aunt who is also the charms and animagus Professor.**

**She has red hair and blue eyes.**

* * *

**Professor Ryan Mathew Schwartz**

**Birth: august 3rd 1961**

**History:**

** Ryan is the Potions Master and Martial Arts Instructor. **

**He has brown hair to his mid back that is usually in a braid and blue eyes.**

* * *

_**courses:**_

_**Wicca: Herbal remedies, rituals, mythology, healing, and much more: Professor, Madam Amber Annabelle Firestorm**_

_**Animagus: to find ones animal form: professor Cecilia Larson**_

_**DADA: defense against the dark arts: Professor Bia Wrong**_

_**Charms: everyday spells: professor: Professor Cecilia Larson**_

_**Potions: mixing of ingredients: Professor Ryan Schwartz **_

_**Hidden arts: in other countries its labeled the dark arts, but in America there's a saying, "there is no such thing as light and dark, only magic and those to weak to seek it." : professor Micheal Warren Williamson**_

_**COMC: care of magical creatures: Professor Sarah Lillian  
**_

_**Healing: and more in depth form of medical care in the wizardry world: Professor Madam Dempsey**_

_**Weapons: the form of fighting with weapons. : professor: Bia Wrong**_

_**Martial Arts: Professor Ryan Schwartz**_

_**Planetary magic: the art of summoning and controlling the magic of the planets: Professor Ashlen Maya Workman**_

_**Astronomy: Professor Cassandra Anna Schwartz **_

_**Athromancey: Professor Maya Skye Tate**_

_**Ancient Ruins: Professor Argus john Ramsey**_

* * *

**Salem houses: **

**Cobra House: Cobra house is the American version of slytherin except instead of ambition and cunning it looks for ambitions and bravery. The uniforms are quite different; For girls the uniform is an vest like blazer that is black with the house crest on the right breast and an long sleeved shirt that has buttons on the collar bone and is purple while the sleeves are black. The skirt is an short skirt that is purple. For boys they wear a red tank top with an open black button up shirt with the house crest on the right breast. They also have black cargo pants with another smaller crest on an button pin attached to there belts, as do the girls.**

* * *

**Falcon House: The Falcon house is the American version of gryffindor only instead of chiverley and bravery they take the cunning and swift, along with brave. There uniforms are also different. The girls have an sleeveless vest like blazer with the house crest only there vest is yellow with the crest etched in green. They wear an green tank top that is really low neck and has an yellow shirt under it. the skirt is green (hunter green). The boys are the same as the boys of the the cobra house except were it red its gold and were its black its green.**

* * *

**Tiger house: The house is the American version of Ravenclaw except it looks for people that are cunning, sly and knowledgeable. The girls have the same sleeveless blazer as the others except there's is white. The tank top is light pink and the skirt is white. The boys are the same as above only were its green its white and where its gold its blue.**

* * *

**Rabbit house: The American version of hufflepuff: they only except the loyal and ambitious. The girls have the same blazer as above only in brown. there shirt is three quarters length and is orange. there skirt is brown also. The boys like above but where there's blue there is silver, and where there is white there is brown.**

* * *

_**crest:**_

**Cobra: It's a red or in girl's case purple, sown into there shirts and has an circle with an crescent moon and the words cobra and a cobra ready to strike. **

**The button pin on there belts is just of the cobra. **

* * *

**Falcon: Swone in on there outer shirts, right breast in ether gold or yellow. it also has the word falcon and the crescent moon and has an falcon in flight. **

**The button pin is just of the falcon in flight.**

* * *

**Tiger: Sown into there outer shirts in ether pink or blue. there is the crescent moon but with the word tiger and a tiger in slumber, or so it seems, if you look closer you can see that its not asleep but watching and waiting.**

**The button is just of the tiger.**

* * *

**Rabbit: Sown into there outer shirt in ether orange or silver. the crescent moon is there as is the word rabbit, only this time there is an rabbit ready to pounce. there button pin is just of the rabbit.**

* * *

**Jade Theressa Knight: Tiger house**

**James Sirius Black: Falcon house**

**Matthew James Gray: Falcon house**

**Jason Hart: Falcon house**

**Petter Larson: Falcon house**

**Salazar Snape: Cobra house**

**Lily Potter: Tiger house**

* * *

**triplets:**

**1. Harrison James Black**

**Birth: November 23rd, 1995 11: 47 pm**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: emerald green**

* * *

**2. Jade Circe Black**

**Birth: November 23rd, 1995 11: 54**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: emerald green**

* * *

**3. Emerald Theresa Black**

**Birth: November 23rd, 1995 11: 58**

**Hair: black (red highlights)**

**Eyes: emerald green**

* * *

**A/N: Newest story, I've been fiddling with this idea for a month now and i finally couldn't take it anymore and here it is. there may be some errors but I'm without an beta reader for this story so if you want the job email me.**

**p.s.: As of July 10th it has been Corrected.**


	2. Christmas Terror

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

At number 30 falcon hallow in a old house at the end of the street, lived an young couple, Lily and James BlacK. No older then sixteen the young married couple lived in the old house that had not been lived in since 1929 when the Last black couple had moved out.

James Black was a very kind person that all the village people loved.He had short unruly hair that was dark brown and an dogish grin that lifted everyone's soul. His laugh was sorta barkish, but not to the point were it was annoying. He had the most unique ocean blue eyes that almost seemed hazel at times. He was ruffly 6'2 and was sure to grow a little more before he reached adult hood. Though everyone knew He and his wife were legally adult's, since they had been 15 and had decided to marry, The eldest people in the village tended to worry about them. The tale went that James had asked his mother and father who were not the best of people, well at least his father wasn't, to sign empacation forms and they did. The mother cause she wanted her son, adopted or not, to be happy. The father because he was tired of the boy mooching of him. His wife had Went to her Orphanage Owner that had Sorta Adopted her and Had her sign her own Forms.

The young lady of the house was the most beautiful young women the villagers had ever seen and they would tell you that if you asked. She had a womanly figure that most people would kill for and stood an nice 5'5 1/2. She had the most beautiful eyes that were of emeralds. Her hair was an dark fire red that made her look like an goddess to everyone and her smile was so soft and sweat that it made everyone feel needed and special.

They had recently had triplets that were a perfect mix of both parents. The oldest; Harrison or Harry had unruly black hair that was an dead give away for his father even if it was a bit more unruly then James'. He had inherited his mothers beautiful emerald green eyes and it appeared her smile. The rest was the mix of what was expected to be Lily's fathers and James' appearance.

The middle triplet, Jade, who had been named after the children's deceased Aunt Jade, also had black hair that was more wavy then unruly a lot like her moms, but her hair had some dark brown highlights in it that She definitely inherited from her father. Her smile seemed to be a mix of her fathers and mothers, and her features were that of her brothers just more feminine.

The last child, Emerald Black or Emmi as they had taken to calling her was like her brother and sister; black haired and hers was most definitely curly most probably taking after her father, but she had Red highlights in hers. Her eyes were also those of emerald green and she unlike her sibling had her fathers grin to a 'T' but other then that she looked like her mother.

The village people had not seen the couple in an month and were Shocked to see that there house had vanished from View, and when they thought about it they'd not know what they were trying to find. Of course after a while they just thought they'd re-located and just stopped thinking about it completely.

In the house which was very much steal there, but was hidden under the fidelus spell, The couple were living there lives normally. They were in hiding from Voldemort and had been since there sixth year, After they had married. They where now in the middle of there eighth year so they were only in hiding on holidays or summer break. Right now they were on Christmas break, which ended on the first of January for eighth years, but on the thirtieth for the lower years.

It was now December Thirty-first and Lily and James were watching their children play in the play pin. Well James was, Lily was looking out side wishfully.

"Lil's are you OK?" James asked as he came up behind her. Lily turned to see her husband and smiled sadly.

"No James, I am not. I want to be able to leave the house for things besides going back to school. I want to be able to garden or watch the stars. I hate being coped up." Lily ranted only to be stopped by James planting an kiss on her lips. After a few minutes they separated and the triplets giggled and Harry pointed and said, "gwross." in baby Speak. Lily broke from James and ran over to Harry and picked him up.

"Oh James, Harry said his first word. I cant wait till Jade and Emmi start talking to." she said smiling, As she picked up Jade and Emerald also and cooed to them happily. Thankfully since they were all small babies she could hold all three at once.

James looked up when he heard foot steps coming towards the house and looked to Lily who was staring at James in confusion. James shrugged and looked out the window to see Pete and a figure clad in black that had red eyes.

Just as the foot steps reached the door he turned to Lily and yelled.

"Lily its him! take the kids and run." Lily gasped and nodded and ran to the back door to find it locked and fled up the stairs to the nursery just as Voldemort blasted the front door open.

"Ah, Jamesss. how lovely to ssee you." The Dark Lord hissed at James who stood wand poised to strike.

"Hello Moldyworts." He said smirking. The Dark Lord glared and hissed before firing the crucio at him. James dodged and looked to where Petter stood meekly behind the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Jamess so much like you father, and your cousin." Voldemort hissed as James stood before him an look of hate on his face.

"I am nothing like my father, my father was an drunk Who abused my mother." He yelled hoping to buy Lily some time.

"No you stupid boy, you real father." he said. James blinked in surprise and let his guard down; a mistake on his part as Petter took the opening to stun him. The last thing he heard was Voldemort laughing and heading up stairs.

* * *

Lily had run up stairs to the nursery and slammed the door shut and locked it. She put the kids down in there bed and ran over to an stuffed stag. Of curse it took her several minutes to find it thanks to James' cleaning skills,or lack there of. After she did she picked up the kids and said in an firm voice,

"Salem." Lily started to panic when it didn't work and after the fourth try she threw it down in frustration and gasped as she heard footsteps outside the room. She gasped and turned away from the door and screamed slightly from the shock wave of the Dark Lord blowing the door open.

Before turning around she set the kids in there crib and faced the Dark Lord.

"Step aside girl." He said. Lily shock head.

"No please, not my babies, take me instead. Not my babies." She said standing defiantly in front of the crib.

The Dark Lord laughed. "So much like your mother, it seems history does repeat itself, this time though i'm gonna make you watch. now one last time Lily. step aside." He said.

"No please please not my babies, not Harry, Jade, and Emerald, please not my babies." She said like an broken record.

"Fine have it your way, stupid girl." He sneered and smiled in an creepy way. "I made this spell especially for you Lilith." He said and cased a stunning spell at Lily. This stunning spell was different, It was an Avada Kedavara green but a darker shade.

When it hit, Lily screamed inhumanly in pain and fell stunned to the floor at the foot of the crib. Her red hair pulling like blood. the last thing she remembered was the killing curse being uttered.

"So your the three miscreants that Potter spawned with Black? its prophesied you'll help you parents defeat me, only with you, I cant have that, maybe in another life I could let you three live. Avada Kedavara!" Shouted the Dark Lord. As a gold shield appeared around them he swore and began to operate away just as the spell rebounded to what would have been him.

Pete upon seeing this walked over to Lily's body and sneered, as he was about to cast the killing curse he heard Matt's voice screaming and sighed and transformed into his animagus form of an ferret and scurried away.

* * *

Mathew Gray gasped in shock at what he saw was left of Lily and James' house. He started to move threw the rubble of the first floor and uncovered James body. At first he thought he was dead but he saw that he was breathing so he enervated him.

James shot up and yelled, "Lily!" as he shot to his feet. He ran up what was left of the stairs and came to what used to be the nursery where he saw Lily laying in front of the crib who her eyes hallow and her hair framing her like an halo of blood and fire.

At first he thought she had been killed but Matt once again noticed she was breathing and enervated her. She shot up much like James did and ran over to were the triplets were unconscious.

"Oh thank god they're alive." She said as she hugged them to herself. After a moment she noticed the steady stream of blood on each triplet. Each had an cut in different places. Harry's was on the right side of his forehead, Jade on her left cheek, and Emerald's was on the left side of her neck. It was just like Lily's own scar, a lightning bolt.

"God thats just like Lily's scar." Matt said. James rolled his eyes as they carefully descend what was left of the stairs and left the collapsed house. "No shit sherlock." James said. Lily glared at James and hit him in the head, after shifting Harry and Emerald in her arms as James had Jade.

"James! Lily are you OK? I just heard!" Jason said running up to them. Lily smiled and gave Jason an slight hug as to not upset Harry and Emmi.

"Yea lycan, where fine." James said grinning at Jason who turned to see Matt and sneered.

"Whats he doing here? He betrayed you." He asked. Matt put his head down and Lily's put an hand on his shoulder.

"Jase, Matt wasn't our secret keeper. We just wanted people to believe he was, Petter was, he's a death eater." Lily said making Jason stare in surprise.

"Sorry wings, I should have known you'd never do that to Lily or James. Your like a brother to Prongs." Jason said hugging Matt in what men would say was an manly way.

"Thanks Lycan. So snow how's the Prongslets?" Matt asked, Using the nickname they'd given Lily after they taught her to be an animagus. She was an white tiger.

"Their fine, but there steal unconscious. We need to get to Salem so Madam Hart can look them over" Lily replied.

Jason nodded and pulled out an bundle of white and pink roses.

"Headmistress Moonstar gave me this port-key so we could get to Salem. Every one take one, and say Salem." He said the last part after everyone had a rose in there hands. After he said that they all disappeared from what was left of the black's house in falcon's hallow.

* * *

They appeared again inside and white room with beds all around. some even had people in them.

"Oh Lily, James. I was so afraid you'd been killed!" Came a females voice. They turned to see a women in her thirty's that had blonde hair and blue eyes. She were an white and purple floor length dress and had an nurses hat on.

"Madam Hart, its good to see you." Lily said smiling. Jason stepped forward and hugged the women.

"Oh my! What happened to the poor dears." Madam Hart asked as she noticed the three unconscious babies.

"Voldemort happened." James said as he gritted his teeth in anger. Madam Hart gasped in shock and asked in horror.

"But how? I thought you were under fidelus with Matt as you secret keeper. It doesn't look to me like Matt's hurt?"

Matt looked down in shame. "Its my fault. I came up with this idea to switch secret keepers, I though petter would be the less obvious choice...I betrayed Lily and James." he said only to be slapped by Lily.

"Never say that again Mathew James Gray. How were you to know Petter was the Death Eater! We all thought it would most likely be Jason. We were all wrong, you didn't betray us." Lily said sternly.

Matt grinned softly and smiled before he was pulled in an on armed hug by James.

"So Petter was the Death Eater? How horrible. Anyway the Headmistress said to point you to her office after you arrived and if you don't mind i'll take care of the triplets." Madam Hart said smiling sadly.

"Thanks Mom, see you latter." Jason said as Lily and James gave the triplets over to Madam Hart and they walked out towards the Headmistresses office. after a few minutes they came to an stone statue of an dragon.

"Dose anyone know the password?" James asked. Lily and the others shock there heads and Lily furred her brows in thought.

"Well it usually centers around candy, the last one was sherbet lemons so maybe lemon drops?" she asked but disappointed to see that the statue stayed in place.

"OK, um ice cream." Jason said hoping that he was right. Only to be let down and receive a weird look from James.

"Ice cream? really Lycan, skittles." James said expecting it to be right, only to hear Matt snicker.

"OK well if you think you can do any better light-wing please try." he said smirking.

"Fine i will...watermelon drops." He said in confidence and to James' surprise and dismay it opened up to portray an stair case.

"How?" James asked as he followed the others up the stairs.

Matt looked at him with an smirk before answering. "Last time i was up here she offered me one."

James pouted and Lily looked back at them after knocking and sighed. "Stop acting like children you two." she said as she heard the headmistress tell them to enter and she opened the door to see the headmistress with an relived look on her face.

"Lily, James I'm so happy your well my dears. Please come in." Moonstar said motioning to the four chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you Headmistress." Lily said as they sat down.

"Now Lily, James i'm a little confused on what took place tonight. Can you explain to me what happened?" the Headmistress asked folding her hands together and leaning forward slightly.

"Well Professor I guess i would have to explain first. A month ago we changed secret keepers, we thought that since Matt was the obvious choice that we would try to bluff Voldemort. I guess you could say, so we changed the secret keeper to Petter but he turned out to be the death eater in the order." James said. Moonstar nodded and sighed.

"That is quite an disappointment. I never would have pegged Petter to be the spy...any how on with the story." the headmistress said, popping am pinkish ball into her mouth.

"Well we were in the sitting room when we heard foot steps out side. James went to see who it was and turned to me and told me to take the triplets and run. I tried to take the back door but it was locked so i ran up too the nursery. I took the port-key of the stuffed stag you gave us and tried to use it but it didn't work." Lily stopped there looking down tears in her eyes.

"Then i heard Voldemort coming closer and I turned with the kids in arms as he blasted the door open. I put the kids down and...Professor do you have an pensive i'd rather not talk about this part if don't have too." Lily said a few tears running down her face.

The headmistress nodded and gave Lily the retrieved pensive and Lily proceeded to put the last of her memories into it.

After she was finished, she and the others dived into the memories.

* * *

"_**Step aside silly girl." Came the evil voice they new to belong to Voldemort. They saw Lily's distress and fear mixed on her elfish face as she pleaded.**_

_**"Please not my babies, please take me instead, not my babies!" She said standing in front of her kids bravely.**_

_**They watched as Voldemort laughed. and replied. **_

_**"So much like your mother. it seems history does repeat, but this time i'm gonna make you watch. now one last time Lily, step aside." **_

_**"No please not my babies, not Harry, Jade and Emerald, not my babies!" she said defiantly.**_

_**"Fine have it your way stupid girl."He said before smiling wickedly. "I made this spell especially for you Lilith." He said and cased an unknown spell at Lily. **_

_**They all watched as the spell hit Lily and she screamed inhumanly and dropped like an rag doll at the foot of the crib and as they heard the killing curse spoke the world faded to black.**_

* * *

when they exited the memory they all sat in silence for a few moments before Lily spoke up.

"Professor what did he mean? Just like my mother? is he dead?" She asked.

"As you know Lily in Britain your home land, You are known as the girl-who-lived. well i'd say your mother put up an fight very smilier to your own, for you." she replied. Lily nodded and James turned to the headmistress in question.

"Professor, voldemort told me i was remarkable like my father and cousin, can you explain what he meant?" James asked.

"Well as you know James, your father's name is Sirius Orion Black and his wife was Sarah Ruby Black nee Potter. Sarah is a very distant relative of James Potter, Lily's father so you are related but so very distantly that if you put you DNA next to Lily's it would hardly register." she said explaining what she could. both lily and James nodded and Matt asked in an desperate voice.

"But is he dead headmistress?" Headmistress Moonstar looked grave and sighed.

"A little before you arrived i got word from Salazar, that the dark lord was not dead but was incredibly weakened to the verge of death. Voldemort is quit upset hear Salazar say." she said Lily sighed and James sneered.

"Sniffless? You trust him, he's a bloody death eater." He said. Headmistress Moonstar looked at James in amusement and Lily glared at him before whacking him in the head hard.

"Now my child, Salazar is not a real death eater, he is my spy in the American troops. He is in the order of the dragon you know that...plus i don't think your wife likes your slander of her friend." She said as Lily's whacked him again after he sneered once again in disgust.

"Anyways i have talked to my cousin; Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and we have decided it wood be safer if you transfered to hogwarts for the rest of the year...no let me finish."She said as she saw them open there mouth to protest.

"I don't know if you'll go to any classes but In case you don't. Remembered those test i had you do before winter break? well those were your final exams, not your apprentice papers. Lily i'm proud to say you are now a full fledge Potions, Charms, Hidden arts, Planetary magic, and Wiccan mistress if you want anymore masteries then i'd ask for an apprenticeship at hogwarts. James you are an defense against the dark arts master along with transfiguration and planetary magics master. Mathew you are now an planetary magic, weapons, and ancient ruins master, and Jason you are now an martial arts, potions, healing and planetary magic master." she said smiling as they stared opened mouth at her.

"When do we leave?" Lily asked, being the first to snap out of it, " Tomorrow at noon, oh an Salazar is going with you he Is now an potions, hidden arts, and there defense master." She said as she dismissed them.

* * *

**A/N: hey sorry it took so long to finish but i was busy with my other story, anyways i hope you like it and on my profile page i'll be putting some terms that goes along with this story.**

**p.s: As of July 10th 2008 this chapter has been corrected.**


	3. History Rewritten: Part I

A/N: this is chapter 3, I hope every one enjoys it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Salem its staff the new Marauders and Lily Jr.**

* * *

Chapter 3: History Rewritten: part 1

That night Lily and James got very little sleep. Not because of normal Baby things but nightmares, and of course when they woke in distress the babies started to cry. As the Clock stroke 5 a.m Lily and James Where woken by their babies cries. Lily being the light sleeper she was woke in a start and quickly ran over too where Harry was crying. The other two where still asleep. Something they had received from their father, who could sleep through a death eater raid.

"shh...shh baby boy. Your going too wake the whole castle." she whispered as she rocked harry soothingly. She ran her fingers through the little bits of hair he had and looked down as his little hand pulled at her chest. She smiled and laughed, she was so stupid sometimes, she hadn't realized it was about time for The babies feeding.

She walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and unbuttoned her green silk night shirt. She sat their thinking about the night and day before as harry fed. She had never like Petter, he just came off In a sinister way too her. When she was in third year she could have sworn she saw him glaring at her, and in Fifth she had seen him stare at James in a way she herself would sometimes find herself staring and it made her worry that maybe they shouldn't trust Petter. She could not dispel the hate she had saw him looking at her with or the love he looked at James with.

She sighed and detached Harry from her breast an burped him before putting him back into the cradle with his sisters. As he feel asleep she traced the scar on his forehead and started to cry silently as to not make Harry aware of her distress. Lily jumped slightly as she felt hands wrap around her waist and she turned and smiled at her husbands concerned face.

"Babe are you ok?" James asked.

"No Jamie I am not. I cant believe this happening to us...Voldemort..." she said and broke down into tears. James sighed and hugged his wife to himself.

"Oh Lily Flower I am so sorry this happened. I never meant or any of this to happen. May..Maybe you would been better off with Snif...Snape?" he said. Lily looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and after she blinked them away she smiled and shock her head.

"Your wrong Jamie...I love..loved Salazar and I always will have him in my heart but he chose to end things the way he did. I couldn't stay with someone who worked with the dark lord even if he was spying for Headmistress. Even if he hadn't followed the dark lord I could never love him the way I love you...Besides he had a thing for Jade...Until she died." Lily said. James smiled sadly and hugged Lily and then looked down at her and asked a question.

"Are we Gonna go tell him about Alexander? I mean Jade did say that one day we may have to tell him." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. Two months before Jade died She had given birth to a beautiful Dark midnight blue eyed baby.

It did not take Lily long after seeing Alex to figure out who his father was. Salazar Severus Snape her best friend and ex-boyfriend. At Jade's request they had taken their godson in and hidden him with Lily's Adopted sister, Daisy from the Orphanage.

"Well tell him Today...I did tell Daisy that we'd be coming over today. She said she had surprises for Us and the kids. I think we should have Daisy bring Alex to Hogwarts with her." Lily said. Daisy herself was a witch, a muggle-born as far as anyone knew. She lived not far from the orphanage. She had told Lily and James not long ago that she had been offered a place at Hogwarts as the muggle studies teacher. She was nineteen years old about four years Lily and James' senor.

James nodded and for the first time since Lily had almost died giving birth he felt pity for Salazar, but not enough to tell anyone that. Liy gasped as she looked the clock.

"What!? Is something wrong?" James said all the sudden. Lily looked at her husband and sighed. "You have been spending to much time around Matt, I swear you and Grey are insufferable." she said and pointed to her the big red numbers said seven thirty. they where late for well everything.

"James you go get ready I'll feed Jade and Emmi and get them dressed, and then I'll get ready" Lily said. James frowned for a moment and then nodded. he kissed Lily quickly before running to the conected bathroom.

Thirty minutes and five seconds latter the Black family was ready to head to breakfast and then to Lily's Sisters. James had tried to tam his unruly hair but only succeeded in making it worse, and if it wasn't for the fact he resembled Sirius so much, he would now pass for a Potter and nothing but. His ocean blue eyes where shining and he wear a Blue t-shirt and a black button up over it, and a pair of jeans, though if it hadn't have been for Lily he would be wearing a pink over shirt. James had been raised by a pureblood and Muggle-born but he had never taken to muggle lessons so he was little lost on those things.

The babies where decked out in Jumpers, Harries was Green and Silver to James Distaste. He may have not went to Hogwarts but he knew from books those were sytherin colors. He dared not say anything to Lily as she was like a tiger when angry. Jade's was Silver and Blue much to Lily's amusement, and Emmi's was yellow and black. Each child had a stuffed animal, Harry had a snake, Jade a eagle and Emmi had a badger.

Lily herself was dressed in light green half shirt with no sleves and under that a Royal purple long sleved shirt. Her paints where a pair of Jeans. her Fire red hair was brushed and feel down to her mid back.

"Lily, James did you have a good nights sleep?" Headmistresses Moonstone asked. Lily looked at her and smiled.

"I wasn't the best but after last night i dont excpect any less. Headmistress..."Lily was cut off by the headmistresses herself.

"Diana please child, after today you will no longer be my Student." She said. Lily nodded and began agian,

"Diana, would it be acceptiable for james, the kids, and i to go see my sister? I promised i would be their today." Lily said. Diana smiled and nodded and James stood and hugged Jason and Matt who had just entered.

"You'll never believe who we just ran into Prongs." Matt said. Lily rolled her eyes an began to eat her breakfast every once in a while smashing some egg and giving it to harry or one of the girls.

"Megan Freeman, and she was looking hot!" As soon as the name left Matts mouth Lily's head shot up and she slamed her fornk down on the table. Startleing the babies, who just blinked and started to laugh.

"Megan Freeman? ARE YOU CRAZY MATTHEW GRAY! that Blond haired bitch is like pure evil." She screeched. James looked at his wife and winced before mouthing to Matt, 'You've done it this time Wings.'

"That she Is Lil, that she is." Came a silky voice from the door. Lily looked up to see her best friend, Salazar standing there decked out in All black. He resembled James but only slightly. Lily stood up and ran over too him. They had not talken to each other in months, ever since Jade had broken up with him and then died.

Salazar smiled and lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "Ok Sniff...Snape unhand my wife." James roared. Salazar snered and put Lily down softly and looked her over.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Fire red hair down her back in waves and Emerald green eyes that where filled with life. A body to die for and a serene air that never seemed to leave her. Lilith Harriet Potter was his first Love and he had been angery and hurt when she had left him for James Bloody Black, the vain of his existance. It wasn't three weeks latter that he made on of the worst mistakes ever. He called her a Mudblood.

Unlike in first year she had been heart broken and refused to talk to him. Then at her weeding he had meet Jade, she was beautiful but even she could not compair to his love for Lily. they had been ingaged when she had broken up with him and then ten months latter she was dead.

He had lost every women he ever loved, one to death the other too his rival.

"I am so glade your ok Lily, I thought i had lost you like i lost Jade." He said and kissed her forehead. This made James blood Boil but knowing his wife if he interfeared he be living on the couch for weeks.

"Don't worry Sal where fine, I am sorry to have to do this but me and James got to go. I am meeting my Sister today." Lily said a smile on her face. Salazar nodded and gave a little smiled. He Watched as the black family apparate away, and he couldn't help but feel envious of what James Black had and he did not.

* * *

A/N: hey hope you all liked this chapter i am quit proud of it myself. I'll get the next chapter up soon, Ja!


	4. History Rewritten: Part II

A/N: this is chapter 3, I hope every one enjoys it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Salem its staff the new Marauders and Lily Jr.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_He had lost every women he ever loved, one to death the other too his rival._

_"I am so glade your ok Lily, I thought i had lost you like i lost Jade." He said and kissed her forehead. This made James blood Boil but knowing his wife if he interfered he be living on the couch for weeks._

_"Don't worry Sal where fine, I am sorry to have to do this but me and James got to go. I am meeting my Sister today." Lily said a smile on her face. Salazar nodded and gave a little smiled. He Watched as the black family apparate away, and he couldn't help but feel envious of what James Black had and he did not._

* * *

It took Lily and James no time to appear at The corner of Scott street where Daisy lived, and two their shock the person who greeted them was five months pregnant if not more. Daisy herself was very pretty lady, but she did not have Lily's beauty. She had brown hair too her shoulders and Piercing baby Blue eyes.

They had known Daisy was seeing a muggle named Vaughn but they had only meet once and it had been tense as he was not to fond of Magic, he didn't even know Daisy was a witch.

"Oh my god Dai your Pregnant!" Lily said and hugged Her sister, careful not to squish Harry. Daisy returned the hug and beckoned them in. As soon as they set down a Black blur hit their legs. they knew instantly who it was from the midnight blue eyes looking back up at them.

"Oh my! Alex you've grown so much!" Alex smilled a toothless grin and said in a baby voice, "I Tnow Ma'" Lily had tried to get Alex to call her Aunt Lily when he first started talking but from the moment after Jade died he's started calling her ma' though James was Una' Pwongs.

"Alex do you want to meet you cousins?" James asked, from where he was holding Emmi and Jade. Alex nodded. and one by one they where introduiced. When it came to Jade he stared and kissed her cheek, before saying, 'Pweaty.' and sent the adults into fits of Laughter.

Sometimes Lily would catch herself watching Alex with wonderment. If she had stayed with Salazar, would this be the baby they would have had. Truth be told there was one other reason she left Salazar, she had found out she was pregnant. She had been so happy, she and Sal where going to be parents, True she loved James at the time also but the pregnancey preaty much made up her mind for her. Then she found out about Him taking the dark mark and her would came crashing to a halt.

What could she do? She was two months pregnant with his child, and she did not want to think of what Voldemort would do if he found out. She broke up with him and then went to James, that was when they started to go out, but it took a month before she was even ready to date agian.

She hadn't even made it to her fifth trimester when a death eater raid caused her to go into labor. The baby died in her arms, she didn't even see his eyes but she saw his hair, as black as night...he was the perfect Snape. She had named him Severin Scorpius Snape.

When looking at Alexander she wondered if that was what Sev would have been like? what he would have looked like, sometimes she forgot he wasn't Him. her baby boy was dead and he wasn't coming back. It was one reason she was so over protective of Harry. She knew it wasn't right to have favorites but Harry was her baby boy. Though that did not mean she paid no attention to her girls. she loved them equally she just felt more protective over her son because of what happened to Severin.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts by Daisy who was looking at her in concern.

"I'm sorry? What where you saying?" She asked. Daisy blinked and asked agian.

"So do you want you surprises now or latter?" She asked. As soon as the word surprise left her mouth lily's eyes had lite up like a christmas tree.

James and Daisy laughed and daisy turned towards the door and yelled. "Come on out guys!" a minute latter two girls and a boy came out. One girl was obviously Pregnant.

"Skye, Scout, Jhonny what you guys doing here?" Lily yelled in excitment. Skye was the one pregnant and had Light aubrurn brown hair and Silver eyes, she was about 5'1, give or take. The next girl was obviously her sister from the looks of it a twin. she had silver eyes but her hair was strawberry blond, and she was 5'2.

the man was the tallest at 6'2 and had Dark blue hair and Purple eyes. His name was johnny metros, a Pureblood a few years older then her. he was also a metamorph. He could change his appearance at will. The two girls where Skyler Andros and Scout Andros. Lily had known them in the orphanage and they where a tight nite group. each of them had been adopted at a early age. Johnny had become a Tonks though he kept his last name and The Twins had been welcomed into the Zabini family, though they also kept there names.

"Hey Lily long time no see." Skye said a smile on her face, and before she could blink Lily had run over and hugged each person.

"Hey, guys, these are my children, Harrison, Jade, and Emerald. thats my husband James and my godson, Alexander." Lily told her friends. "So why are you hear? I thought you where both living in Massachusetts?" She asked. Skye laughed and pointed to Daisy.

"Your sister called us up after getting our fills at the orphanage. Said it was to be a Christmas surprise..Told us if we brought gifts to bring them for Two young boys and two young girls, now we know why." Skye said grinning. Johnny smiled and wrapped a arm around her before scout pulled out seven wrapped gifts. Two where wrapped in Blue dinosaur paper, where the dinosaurs had Santa hats on, another two had pink and purple paper with tinker bell in a Christmas elf suit. two other where done in Gold and Green paper and the last one was in Red and Silver.

"Ohhh pwresents!" All three triplets cried. Lily and the other adults laughed and James smiled. that was definitely a trait they received from their mother. Sky gave each gift to there respective person and each took to opening them. Alex received a Model T-REX that was magicked to roar and move around on its own.

Harry's gift was the most liberate, a snake...a real one. It was black with blue diamonds and ice blue eyes. It was obviously a magical snake. Lily gasped and reached for it. Any mother would have done so but the reason she did was for a completely different reason. She wanted to see it maybe talk to it. James sighed and rolled her eyes. He knew that his wife was a Parsaltounge and he Was ok with that but he was a little wary of snake around the kids.

"Don't worry James the kids are Parsaltounge's also...I just didn't quit know how to tell you." Lily said a smile on her face. James sighed and nodded and Jade squealed bringing The adults attention to her.

Jade was holding a dress in her hands, it looked like a princess dress from the middle ages, but with the wizarding world that was basically what they where. The dress was a pale blue with silver accents. the bottom half was was splatered with suble glitter. It was beautiful.

"We found in it England, it will forever re-size itself to fit you." Scout said. Jade smiled and hugged each of the new people. Lily smiled and turned to Emmi was Jumping up and down with a Almost identical dress only this one was pale Green with accents of Gold and Pink glitter.

Lily smiled and opened her own gift. hers was a Portrate. it showed a women by a lake with Dark fire red hair and Emerald green eyes, if she didn't see the Man beside her she would think it was herself. The man beside her looked a bit like James only he was bit more Broder, and had more unruly hair and Hazel eyes, she was sure she saw a lot of Harry in the man. Not far from the man was A docile wearwolf and a grim like dog. and in the womens arms was a red haired green eyed baby. It was then she knew who the picture was of. she looked up watery eyed and smiled.

"We talked to the Headmaster of Hogwarts before we came hear telling him we needed a family portrate for a friend. He gave us a magic canvase, said as soon as you touched it, a picture would be painted on it permanitly. I hope you like it." Sky said. Lily nodded and hugged Skye and the other two and James looked down to his own present. his was a Potrate also, Though his was a bit different. The seen was in front of a tall white house and in a big yard on a blanket sat a man that rsembled James and a women where he figured he recived most of his apperance from. The women had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. the man had black wavy hair and ocean blue eyes, his eyes. Also up agianst a tree watching was the man and women from Lily's picture and baby Lily. and a man with Golden hazel eyes and graying blond/brown hair.

"Thank you guys. I was a little wary of you at first but i believe you are trust worthy and you are a friend to me."James said. Lily smiled and kissed him and put the Snake now dubbed Havoc in front of Harry and the other two kids. Alex was a little wary of the snake at first but Jade took his hand and smiled at him, even though the triplets weren't even a year old yet, they where amazingly intelligent.

The adults talked for hours before Skye started to yawn and Johnny decided it was time they where on their way back to the hotel. Lily pouted but nodded. Not long after they left Lily and james decided it was time to leave also. They smiled when they saw the kids. They all layed cuddle up to each other and Havoc was draped over them like a blanket.

Lily picked up Harry and James took Jade and Emmi. the movement woke Havoc and the snake wound up Lily's extended hand.

Soon they were back inside the castle and where greated by both The other marauders and Lily was greated By Sal who look like he was in pain.

"Sal is somthing wrong?" Lily asked as she felt his forehead for a fever. Salazar smiled slightly before he grimnced and griped his left arm.

Lily sighed and hugged him. "It ok Salazar, you better go before he gets angry." She said and he nodded and she backed away and he Aparated.

"Figures, sniffles going back to his master." James said in a low voice, obviously not low enough as Lily turned sharply, her emerald green eyes narrowed in a fiery furry to rival the Killing curse. Just as she was about to berate her husband, headmistress moonstone shouted, 'Catch' and they all on reflex reached up and caught a golden gallon. in a instant they where gone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to hear from you all...Please!**

**Insert Bunny that Begs ()**


End file.
